


Breakfast

by gonattsaga



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Between S01 and S02, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Matt hates conflict, Mohinder has feelings but he's still in denial, Mohinder is channelling Molly Weasley, Molly is a stubborn mule, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, There is porridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: Just your normal morning in the Parkman-Suresh-Walker household.
Relationships: Matt Parkman & Mohinder Suresh & Molly Walker, Matt Parkman/Mohinder Suresh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Breakfast

Mohinder is preparing some porridge for himself and Molly when Matt shuffles into the room. He doesn’t possess Matt’s powers, or any powers for that matter, but he doesn’t have to turn around to know that the other man has just entered the kitchen. Suddenly, he’s just aware of his presence behind him. It’s confirmed by the dull sigh of a cupboard door opening and Molly letting out a small gasp.

Mohinder looks over his shoulder to see Matt grab a packet of colourful, sugary cereal from the pantry. He looks over at Molly just as the girl looks from the cereal to him, a desperately hopeful glint in her eyes. Mohinder gives her a stern look and shakes his head. It takes all of his self control to not roll his eyes when she lets out a melodramatic huff and collapses bonelessly against the backrest of her chair.

Matt blinks and looks between the two of them, as if only just noticing their presence in the kitchen. He then looks between the pot of porridge on the stove and the packet of cereal in his hands, blinking again a few times. When understanding finally flickers into his face, Mohinder does roll his eyes. But it’s affectionate more than anything.

”Sorry”, Matt mumbles and puts the cereal back in the cupboard.

”Now you’re making _Matt_ eat boring breakfast food?” Molly exclaims with such outrage that you would think Mohinder had just put a bowl of live crickets on the table and pointed two guns at both of their heads, demanding they _eat up_.

”I’m not making Matt do anything”, he responds sharply, but calmly. ”Matt is an adult and can eat whatever he wants for breakfast.”

Molly lets out another melodramatic huff.

”Sorry”, Matt says again, then looks over at the porridge that Mohinder is stirring with increasing determination. ”That… looks great… is there enough… for three?”

They eat in tense silence.

Mohinder feels himself thrumming with energy, but directs it all inwards and forces his face to stay expressionless, unbothered, _serene_. Molly is stabbing at her porridge with a thunderous scowl and kicking a table leg slowly, sulkingly. Matt’s shoulders slump over his own porridge bowl, eyes darting between the two of them nervously.

”I’m sorry”, he blurts out for a third time, the plea _please don’t fight, I can’t take it_ , going unsaid.

Mohinder and Molly both glance up at the same time and their eyes lock. Mohinder doesn’t allow himself to crack a smile until he spots a similar twitch in Molly’s face. She’s trying very hard _not_ to smile, but he’s already seen it. He pins her with a knowning look and grins. She shoots him a mock glare, but it’s no use. She’s already beaming again.

Matt looks between the two of them in confusion.

”You want me to reheat it for you?” Mohinder asks Molly gently, nodding towards her porridge bowl.

She shakes her head and eats up quickly.

_Good girl,_ Mohinder doesn’t say. Because it would probably be considered condescending at this point, because she’s growing up so fast, because she’s as stubborn as a mule and Mohinder has learned not to make a big deal about the healthy food he insists she eat when she finally eats it or the next meal will be an even bigger deal, and bigger fight.

Mohinder is aware of Matt shaking his head in his peripheral and shoots Molly another little smile before finishing his own porridge. Matt instructs Molly to drink her milk and go get ready for school, ”We have to leave in five minutes, okay, sweetie…”

Mohinder sits back in his seat and cradles his cup of chai tea, feeling unusually content.

”Okay, Matt!”

Molly jumps to her feet and runs out of the room. Matt begins clearing the table, but Mohinder stops him.

”I’ll take care of it”, he says.

”You sure? Alright. You’re okay to pick Molly up from school today, right?”

Mohinder nods, smiling warmly.

”Okay, cool. I’ll see you this evening then.”

”Yes, I’ll see you then”, Mohinder inclines his head gently.

For a moment, it seems as though Matt wants to say something else. He lingers between the table and the doorway, wetting his lips.

Mohinder gives him another small smile in what he means to come off as encouragement, but clearly has the opposite effect because the other man gives his head a tiny shake. Then, with barely there wave in Mohinder’s direction, Matt has disappeared through the doorway.

A moment later, Molly shouts _good bye Mo_ from the hall and then the front door slams shut.

Mohinder’s smile grows exponentially and he replays the girl’s word in his head a few times, enjoying the warmth they conjure in the pit of his stomach. That is, until the echo of _Mo_ starts sounding like _ma_. Feeling slightly flustered but not exactly sure why, Mohinder decides to get started on the dishes.


End file.
